Ms Noble the Second
by Lazoey
Summary: The Eleventh Doctor seems to be stranded in a time and place he does not know of and he's not sure why the TARDIS brought him here. But the TARDIS has a mind of her own and he is here to meet someone that will later play a role in his future.
1. Chapter 1

"Clair wake up! You're going to be late for school again!_"_

Clair rolled over to look at her alarm clock to see the time. Yep, her mum was right. If she didn't get out of bed now, she would be late for school yet again.

She jumped out of bed and tossed on some clothes that were lying around her bedroom floor. She ran to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and brushed out her dark hair the best she could. Her hair never really did whatever she told it to do anyways.

She dashed downstairs and saw her mum in the kitchen hovering over the stove.

"Glad to see you've made it Clair_,"_ her mum said as she turned around placing the newly cooked waffles on two plates. Clair sat down at the counter near her little brother, David. David looked up at his sister and stuck out his tongue. Clair stuck her tongue back out at him; she knew how entertaining he found it when their mum picked at her for being late.

"Okay now, eat your breakfast real fast and then head off to the bus stop,_"_ their mum said while beginning to clean up the dishes.

"Where's dad?_"_ Clair asked.

"He already headed off to work, love,_"_ her mum answered, _"_He had an early meeting today._"_

David was trying to sneak one of Clair's waffles off her plate, but he wasn't fast enough and she poked his hand with her fork. _"_Ouch! That hurt Clair!_"_ David squealed out.

"Oi! Clair, stop bothering your brother!_"_ their mum said while glaring at Clair. _"_Now just go ahead and head off to the bus stop before you miss the bus again._" _

They both went to the door and got their backpacks. David smirked at Clair and all she could do was roll her eyes at him. She wasn't in the mood to mess with him this morning. They opened the door and saw other kids walking to the bus stop down their street.

"Okay now, you two have a good day at school_"_ their mum said as she stepped out the door with them and gave them each a kiss on their forehead, _"_And please don't get into any more trouble today._"_ She waved to them as they walked down with other kids to the bus stop at the end of the little street.

Clair let David go ahead as he ran into some of his little friends. She really wasn't in that great of a mood today. The past few days of the beginning of her 10th year in school, hadn't been the best so far. She wasn't good at sports, she felt awkward in clubs, she daydreamed too much, and always talked back to the teachers for asking stupid questions. She felt out of place in her school. She would rather sit under a tree and read a book or learn about other countries or other planets. She wanted to explore the world. But for now, she was stuck where she was.

She had been daydreaming again while walking to the bus stop when all of a sudden she heard somebody down an alley. She stopped where she was and looked down the small alley to see a large blue box just sitting there. It looked so out of place. She looked around her and nobody was there.

"_How could anybody not notice this thing here?"_ She thought to her herself.

Next to the big blue box was a skinny, tall man who had his ear to the door of this box.

"What's wrong with you huh_?"_ he whispered to himself. He took out this tool from his pocket and scanned it over the box. _"_Hmmm why did you bring me here? I didn't tell you to bring me here now did I?_"_ he said to himself again. This time he opened the door and walked in.

This whole time, Clair had been looking at him and once she saw him disappear into the box, she decided to walk closer._ "Who was this strange man?"_ She thought to herself. She was curious as to what he was doing and why he had walked into this box. She stood right in front of the doors and just stared at it.

It looked like a normal Police Box she had seen in her history books from school. But why was it here? She put out her right hand and touched it. Nothing happened. It was just solid wood. But that man had been in there for a while now. What in the world could he be doing in such a small space? She placed her hand on the handle. She could see light flickering through the windows and hear bangs and clangs coming from inside.

"_Wait do I really want to know?"_ she thought to herself again. She then heard the bus from down the road honk it's horn for any remaining stranglers, like herself. The bus was here. But then again, it's not like she couldn't just sneak her bicycle out of the garage and go to school that way. She had done it before and still made it in time. So she could follow her curiosities this time and no one would know.

She slowly pushed open the door and peeked inside. She saw the tall, skinny man running around this giant console on a platform. She was completely shocked. She stepped back and looked around the large blue box. She knew it was large but not _that _large. She peeked back into the box and saw the man again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why won't you go for me?_"_ he asked out loud. He started fiddling with knobs and bobs and didn't see Clair slowly step inside. The man had his back to the doors and was completely focused on the console, until he heard a creaking noise from behind. He spun around and saw Clair standing there trying to close the door behind her. She froze. He froze.

"Who are you?_"_ the man asked while tilting his head like a curious puppy dog.

"Umm well…_"_ Clair began. She was frozen. She didn't know what to say to this strange man. She knew that she shouldn't even be here.

The man walked forward and held out his hand_. "_Well I'm the Doctor_,"_ he stated as he stood in front of her with a smile. She looked at his hand. She suspected he wanted a handshake or something but all she could do was give him this strange look.

"Oh wait, you young kids don't give handshakes nowadays do you?" the Doctor stated while scratching his head. "Well then so what's up my homie? Innit though,_"_ he stated trying to sound like what he thought teenagers acted like.

Clair couldn't help but giggle a little bit. She thought this man must be mental.

"Umm hi,_"_ she said back.

"So what are you doing here?" the Doctor asked. "Are you lost? Well you are not alone then cause so am I. So we can now be lost together, but then again you can't be lost with someone else cause that means that you're still with someone and not technically lost, but just misplaced," he spat out as he was thinking about it all now, "So then we can be misplaced together then. That sounds good huh?"

Clair stared at him. This man not only talked funny, but he dressed funny. He was wearing a long brown jacket and underneath it he had on a white collared shirt with suspenders, cigarette pants, dusty old shoes, and to top it all off, even a red bow tie.

The Doctor turned around and went back to his console, fiddling with switches and knobs. He seemed confused and frustrated all at once. Clair walked forward and stepped onto the platform and couldn't help but ask him_, "_What is this?_"_

"Oh this, this is the TARDIS. My TARDIS," the Doctor stated, "It's my own personal vehicle._"_

"Looks odd for a vehicle, don't you think?" Clair asked looking around, "I mean it's bigger on the inside."

"Well saves in parking space doesn't it? I mean can you imagine parking something that is just as big on the outside as it is on the inside?_"_ the Doctor asked while looking up a screen.

Clair took off her backpack and placed it on a chair. She was so intrigued with this contraption that she knew she was going to be late for school, but she didn't care at the moment. She walked up to the console and started touching the knobs and bobs. The Doctor looked over at her and could see her curiosity. He smiled a little bit and asked, _"_So do you have a name by the way?"

Clair looked up at him, "Oh yeah, my name's Clair."

"Well then Clair welcome to the TARDIS. But I have to say it's nothing fancy right now. Sadly I seem to be stuck here and I'm not sure why," the Doctor said with a puzzled look on his face as he looked around the room.

He dashed over to the other side of console and looked at it. "Why did you bring me here? This isn't funny if you're trying to play a game with me. You know I don't like games," the Doctor said out loud.

He seemed to be talking to thin air. He began pacing back and forth, slapping his hand on his forehead. "Why won't you go? Why am I here?" he began asking out loud as he paced, "What is the point? Who-", But then he paused.

He turned and looked at Clair. All she did was stand there shifting her eyes from his face and to the door.

"What was your name again? Full name that is?_"_ he asked as he stepped towards her.

"Clair," she answered, "Clair Temple-Noble._"_

The Doctor's eyes grew wide. That name. That name was like a light-bulb had switched on in his brain and that a knife had stabbed him in the heart at the same time. He couldn't help but smile and he dashed over to her and hugged her. She was frozen in his hug, not sure what he was doing. He let go and just smiled at her. She felt like he adored her or something; like he had found an old friend.


	3. Chapter 3

"So Clair how has your life been so far?" the Doctor asked.

"Ummm fine I guess," Clair answered even more confused now.

"So you live with your mum and dad I gather?" he asked as he sat down in his chair.

"Uh yeah, and my little brother," she answered.

"Oh so there are two of you little Nobles running around then huh?" the Doctor asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah, but why do you care?" Clair questioned him, crossing her arms in frustration by all the questions he was asking.

"Oh well I used to be a family friend of your Great-Gramps," the Doctor answered, "But I haven't talked to him in a while so I haven't been up to date on all the going-ons."

"You know my Gramps?" Clair asked. The Doctor nodded, "Yeah him and me go way back."

"So if I mention you to him, then he would know you?" Clair asked curiously.

"Oh yes he would know me. But it would be best if you don't mention myself to the rest of your family; especially your mum," the Doctor stated, now a bit worried that he had already said too much.

"My mum? Why not?" Clair asked again, stepping a little closer to him.

"Oh your mum doesn't like me at all. Don't want to bring up bad memories ya know? Now you wouldn't want your mum upset would you?" the Doctor said to her, trying to see if he could get away with all that he had already said.

"Oh well you're right there. I don't like to get my mum on one of her tantrums again," Clair stated now thinking about how her mum definitely had a temper when it came to certain things. That was always when her hair color matched her feisty attitude.

"Ah so she's still the same ole' Donna then?" the Doctor stated out loud to himself. He smiled and popped out of the chair. He grabbed Clair's backpack and put his hand around her shoulders and led her to the door.

"Now then Ms. Noble, the Second, I think it would be best that you actually headed off to school this time. I have a feeling that that's where you were supposed to be all along, am I right?" the Doctor said as he opened the door.

"Uh well yeah," Clair answered, "But I'm already late so why does it matter?"

They stepped outside and the Doctor answered, "Oh now learning is the most important thing for a young brain like yours," as he tapped her forehead. "Knowledge is food to the brain and we all need food don't we?" he asked her.

She still thought this man was mental and off his rocker a little bit. She nodded and he then walked her out to the street, from the alley. "Okay so go get some food for your brain then," he said. Clair began to walk towards the direction of her house in order to get her bicycle, but stopped and looked at the man.

"What was your name again?" she asked.

"I'm the Doctor. Just the Doctor," he said while fixing his bowtie. He already had told her his name once, so he technically couldn't lie now.

"Okay then Doctor, so will I ever see you again?" she asked.

"Well now I think only time will tell now," he answered while smiling.

She smiled back at him and started turning around until she heard him call out, _"_By the way, is your mum happy?"

She turned back around and looked at him. His face had changed. He seemed to be in anguish of the answer she was about to tell him. "Yeah I would say she's probably very happy," she answered.

The Doctor gave her a little smirk and his eyes seemed to glisten. She saw love come from his face. She wasn't sure why, but she had a feeling it was in connection with her mum. She waved at him before turning back around and heading off home. He waved back and dashed back to the TARDIS. Once inside he closed the door behind him and leaned against it. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He was scared and happy all at once. But mainly he was happy.

He walked back up to the console and leaned over it and began to giggle.

"You old girl. You knew exactly what you were doing, weren't you?" he asked out loud. The TARDIS made a humming noise and began to come alive.

"Oh so now you'll work for me, eh?" he asked as he began to fiddle with the controls.

"If you're right old girl, and my reasoning is the same as yours right now, it looks like there will be another Noble who will also explore the stars with us one day," he said as he smiled.

The TARDIS began to hum even louder and he twirled around in excitement as he set the controls to another location off in time and space. And the large blue box that once stood in the alley way, disappeared.

* * *

><p>Off down the street, Clair was thankful that the garage door was already open as she sneaked in and grabbed her bicycle. She could hear her mum from inside the house singing a little tune through the open front window. She paused for a second as she saw her mum. Her thoughts wandered to that strange Doctor man who had seemed to know her family once. She was curious as to know more.<p>

_Should she bring this up to her mum later?_ She thought. She shook her head in disagreement with herself. No, she felt like maybe this was meant to be a secret right now. Just for her to know. Even though the Doctor was a strange bloke, she felt like maybe she would get answers on her own later. She felt that wasn't the last time she would see him either.

So she hopped on her bike and sped off to school. Late as usual. But at least this time, she had a little adventure of her own that morning.


End file.
